Flora Beltram
Summary Flora Beltram (フローラ＝ベルトラム) is the second princess of the Beltram Kingdom and younger sister of Christina Beltram. She’s kind by nature, thus loved by the people. Enrolled in the Royal Institute 1 year below Rio. The second princess of Bertram Kingdom. Appearance Flora is an charming beautiful girl with the same violet colored hair and eyes as her sister Christina and pearl white skin. Her hair is curled at the bottom. Flora has a warm and gentle gaze. Personality She is weak willed and often looks at her complexion. Because her family raised her carefully, she has a very shy character in comparison with her sister. As she didn't leave outside often she doesn't know much of the outside world, but because of that she also become quite the curious one, she love books, and when finding someone that share the same interest with her, she's surprisingly quite a cheerful one and full of expression. History Flora was kidnapped with her elder sister Christina at the age of six and saved by a young boy from the slums which was Rio. She felt gratitude for him. Flora was shocked at the treatment Rio get in the academy and want to lend him a hand or talk to him, however was told not the associate herself with him by her sister Christina as royalty were to not speak to commoners. When the students went to venture in the forest she was accidentally pushed off the cliff and Rio had saved her once again however Rio was blamed for pushing Flora off the cliff and labelled a criminal of Beltram Kingdom instead. During this, she was the only to who tried to stand up for him and tell the truth of the matter. WN Route ''Escaping Kingdom Galwark Ball Restoration life I Lost in Paladia Journey Home Restoration Life II LN Route Escaping the Kingdom Amande Raid Galarc Ball After Party Lost in Paladia Journey Home Relationship 'Christina Beltram' Flora really love her sister, she respect her and really look up to her, how she can speak her mind confidently, how she can guess her opponent mind set, how she was so strong willed. when Flora had trouble, trying to imagine how christina handle it are often flora first step on dealing with it. 'Roana Fontina' 'Sakata Hiroaki' Hiroaki are the summoned hero that come from the regalia that Flora held, although that made her the guide princess for Hiroaki, but Flora aren't really good at dealing with Hiroaki, his overbearing attitude simply too much for Flora. Later on Flora are kinda forced to be engaged to Hiroaki by Duke Huguenot 'Haruto Amakawa (Rio)' Flora fall in love with rio since academy era and always wanted to be with him,same as her sister she felt guilty because they can't do anything to help him back then Volume 7 the night of the day after meeting Rio again, Flora is lying alone in her bed thinking about several things, before that same day, Rio was invited to have lunch in Lizelotte's house to apologise for Alphonse and Stead attacking him the previous evening when he was having dinner with Celia and Aisia, during that meal Flora keep trying to approach and talking to Rio rather proactively, Hiroaki didn't like this and later pointed it out to her, now in the bed she wonders if she eally looked that strange today and begins to worry about having given that impression to Rio too. Then she remembers the battle of Rio against the demons yesterday, and in her head the image of Rio fighting against the minotaurs yesterday overlaps with Rio saving her from a minotaur four years ago, ans she begins to wonder if Haruto=Rio, she starts to think that if he really is Rio he must hate her and that a situation where he forgives her and the kingdom is too convenient to simply happen and then she cries there alone. Beginnig of volume 8 after she discovers that Rio=Haruto because of Lucious she tries to confirm it desperately, when he tries to play dumb ,she makes the face of a lost puppy, when he finally admits it she apologises to him again and again while crying, then Rio says her that if she is sorry for something then please forget about the human being called Rio, when she hears this and interprets that he doesn't want to do anything with her, she cries even more than before. Later when Rio carries her back to Lizelote's mansion in pricess carry the moment Rio is about to put her in the ground she clings to him and lies about being sick for being able of staying in his embrace a little longer. volume 9 a little before the beginning of the first day of the evening party Hiroaki goes to the waiting room where Lizelotte is waiting with her family until they are called into the party hall and every time she sees Rio talking to Miharu, Lizelotte and Satsuki or when he said them they were beautiful in their dresses she was jealous of them. The second and the third day too, everytime she saw Rio talking with someone from Beltram kingdom, specially another former classmates, she always looked at them because she was worried about them discovering Rio, even more than Rio himself, and she was very envious too when seeing him dancing with other girls. 'Celia Claire' Flora respect Celia as an amazing teacher, though back in academy, she kinda jealous how Celia really close with Rio and how Rio only smile around Celia. In WN, after returning back from Paladia, Flora also saw how close Haruto with Celia like planning to shopping together, living under one roof, or the way they can communicate with only eye contact, and it really make her envious. Abilities 'Magic: As a royalty, Flora is getting the best education on general knowledge and magic since small *'''Healing Magic: on several occasion, Flora been showing that she's capable of healing magic, like healing the injured soldier in the party raid or offering healing magic to Rio after the battle Trivia * Some reader nickname her Princess Pinch for always getting in trouble Gallery Flora and Cristina (2).jpg|Flora_Thumbnail 12-d6rsbmh.png|Flora and Christina 8.png|Loli Flora and Loli Christina V0410.png|Flora meeting Hiroaki V0610.png|Flora travelling with Liselotte to capital V0613.png|Flora, Liselotte and Rio V0708.jpg|Night Flora V0804.jpg|Flora confronting Rio V0801.jpg|Flora getting princess carry from Rio V1300.jpg|Flora, Christina and Rio V1302.jpg|The Amethyst Princesses V1305.jpg|Flora reunited with Christina V1312.jpg|Flora trying to help Christina V1405.jpg|Flora get bitten by venomous spider V1410.jpg|Christina carrying the fainted Flora FloraChibi.png|Flora_CB Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Beltram Category:Restoration